No Hero
by HuManiacal
Summary: The Land of OOO was once an amazing place, but the Lich, before he died killed Finn's parents. Finn never became a Hero. Jake never had pups of his own and... just read it already. Rated M just in case
1. Finn the Human

**This is probably my first fanfiction here in so please don't try to flame on me. Heck! You might even learn a thing or two after reading this... **

**Chapter 1: Finn the Human **

Let's see where we should start... oh yes this looks fascinating. The sunlight bounded mercilessly at the poor figure's face. The small almost lifeless figure was wrapped in rags; somehow it appeared to be moving. It was in the middle of a sunken and dark part of the forest. Even if it was already getting late you could still hear the shrill cries that erupted throughout the misty wood. Another small figure was close by. It appeared to be a yellow dog. The dog appeared to be female; due to the big and stylish hat on her head. Strangely, the dog was walking on two legs. She was holding a small lantern.

The strange dog seemed to be having a short stroll along the dangerous forest. Pine trees that had strange and twisted figures were everywhere. Why was she there? She had a small feeling that she had to be there, as if her senses had caught onto something worthwhile.

That's when she noticed the smaller figure covered in rags. She quickly scurried towards it, as if it was some doggie treat and looked at whatever was covered in it. Miraculously the dog talked.

"Joshua!" The dog cried out as she carried the small figure dressed in rags toward a bigger tree. It was the size of a huge building. It also appeared to be made into a house. There was a door just at the middle of the trunk. It flung open and another identical dog appeared. This time the dog looked like a male. He was wearing a gray Fedora atop his head.

The dog named Joshua quickly looked back at the door that was still open. Two small identical puppies were looking at him. "Dad... what is it?" The small pup asked.

"Don't go outside Jake." His father replied as he scurried off to his waiting mate. He looked at the figure covered in rags. He slowly but surely unwrapped the figure. He gasped. "Is it... a..." He was speechless. "Yes Joshua... it's a Human child." The female dog said.

"Don't let it inside..." Joshua said finally. "These creatures are savages!" He said, his voice filled with anger, and a hint of terror.

"Nonsense dear!" The female said. "You know they used to treat us dogs as companions."

"But..." But before he could stop his mate, she had already left his presence and had reached the door with awaiting puppies. "Big mistake..." He murmured silently as he went for the door.

Seven years later...

"Finn! Get back here!" The same yellow dog bellowed. For some reason he wasn't wearing his usual Fedora. "No way Dad!" The larger seven year old boy laughed as he waved his prize in the air. It was the Fedora his dad always wore. He wasn't visible... he was hiding under a small bush.

"Gotcha!" An outstretched wave of hands grabbed hold of Finn and shook him from the bush. The boy had a carefree smile on his face. He was wearing a small blue T-shirt and darker blue shorts. His long golden hair danced in the air as his father took back what was stolen.

"Finn!" A familiar voice called his name as he was being scolded by his father. "Jake!" Finn yelled as he ran off towards his dog brother. "Ultimate High Five, man!" Jake cried as he jumped from the ground and both their hands connected in one loud "Clap!"

"Kindda stings..." Jake rubbed his paw. "I kind of like it." Finn muttered. Finn quickly lay down on the grassy ground and looked at how amazing the sky looked. It was a light blue... clouds danced around slowly. But suddenly wham! He could see some sort of cloud driving off into the sky. It was shaped like a car. It moved so fast he could've sworn it was a car.

"Cloud people just love their races..." Jake noticed the car shaped cloud. "Weird..." Finn muttered. He could see the sun which was temporarily blinding him every ten seconds after looking at it.

"Finn... Lunch is ready!" They could all hear their protective mother's cry. Finn quickly stood up and managed to clean off all the grass that covered him.

They slowly went off to the large Tree Fort. Finn on the other hand stopped, was it just him... or was everything getting hotter. He looked back and could see something flying by the sky. It appeared to be a small red dot that grew bigger and bigger. Finn knew at once what it was. It was a meteor... And it was coming right towards the house.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled. Trying to tell his parents about the meteor. He could see them readying for lunch through the window. He yelled again. "Jake!" He was too late. The entire house erupted in flames as soon as the ball of fire landed. Tears welled down his face as he saw his home and family get turned to ash slowly. He could feel his breath leaving his body as he knelt down on the ground. Suddenly he felt something moving just at the fire.

He stopped crying and thought it was his family. Safe and in one piece. Instead something horrific stood up from the suddenly green fire.

The figure was ten times Finn's size. It wore strange colour faded robes. It smelled of death and decay. Its hands were skeletal and dead. But they burned with the same green flames. And its face was even uglier. Its mouth was twisted into a cruel sneer. One edge of his mouth was ripped off slightly. Its eyes were glowing. And it had two twisted shaped horns at either side of its horrible face. Finn didn't know it. But he was staring at... The Lich. The Lich didn't move his mouth but Finn could hear a cruel and ear-splitting sound. _'Hello boy...' _The cruel figure spoke.

Finn could feel himself getting cold. His entire mind filled with fear. But he couldn't run away. Not now. He was too shocked to move.

_'I can take your family away... I can take you away... from all your pains... come closer boy." _Finn couldn't control himself. He walked forward. He felt himself slowly slipping away as he went closer. All the pain... was going away. Or at least that's what he thought. He walked closer until finally he was right in front of the Lich. The flames of his old home died slowly. His mind raced from photograph to photograph of his entire life. The Lich raised his hand and struck down...

**Too bad he doesn't know what'll happen next. Sorry to tell you that I meant for this chapter to be kind of short, do not worry though check out what'll happen in Chapter 2: Finn the Outsider, there'll be a time skip waiting!**


	2. Fin the Outsider

**Hello to all of the people that liked the first chapter of No Hero, this time prepare for another chapter filled with excitement, action, and a couple of laughs. We've got a special guest for today's fanfiction. On with the show...**

**Chapter 2: Finn the Outsider**

Finn suddenly felt himself come out of a trance. He saw an arrow fly out from a bush and land clean at the chest of the Lich. It didn't really do much damage to him but it was just enough for Finn to quickly run away. He stumbled into the forest and managed to bump into a tree. "Ouch!" Finn rubbed his forehead as he dizzily looked at the tree that was staring at it.

Wait a minute... 'Trees don't have eyes...' Finn stumbled back, trying to get away from whatever the monster was.

"Kid its okay... I'm a friend." The tree was actually a pretty messy looking girl. Her soft green skin made Finn remember the Lich. The girl helped him up and brushed off the last pieces of dirt from his face. "Who are you?" Finn asked. The girl was wearing a hood which covered most of her face. But Finn could see that her hair was mostly made up of leaves. Coming out from each side of her hood were two long branches that looked like antlers to Finn.

"I'm... Anne, some people just call me the Huntress Wizard but it's pretty weird." She smiled. Finn noticed that she could've been as old as he was. She was holding a bow made out of oak and what she was wearing was mostly made out of 'nature stuff'.

"You shot that arrow?" Finn asked. "Yep..." She looked a little nervous. "I can't even believe I'm even alive after doing that to the Lich."

"Lich?" Finn asked, he was rather confused.

"Are you... Human?" Anne asked, she looked a little surprised.

"Yeah..." Finn said. He remembered his parent's warning about this.

Flashback:

He could see his father opening a jar of pickles when he was a lot younger.

"Remember Finn..." His father warned. "Do not put peanut butter on pickles. It won't end well after a couple hours."

(Whoops... wrong flashback)

He could remember his mother picking him up when he was still small. Her cute dog face twinkled in the dreamy flashback.

"Remember Finn..." Her voice was a little strict. "Don't talk to strangers."

End Flashback

"Better stick with me if you want to survive in these woods." Anne smiled playfully. Finn decided it was time he forgot about just one warning. "What's your name?" Anne asked.

"Finn" He answered, returning a toothy smile. "Where do we sleep?"

"Where?" She snickered. "Here of course, I don't think the Lich'll follow you." She rested on the ground. Her eyes staring at the starry sky. "Where do _I_ sleep?" Finn asked a hint of confusion in his voice. "Next to me." Anne smiled; her eyes were strange, almost cat-like. Finn didn't quite understand. But he could almost feel his memories of his parent's slowly slipping away. He lay down next to Anne. Anne was looking at the stars as though she was watching a movie. Finn didn't really notice at once, but he was actually staring at her. 'Weird...' He thought to himself as he quickly closed his eyes. He thought about his parent's for the last time and one single tear erupted from his right eye.

Finn didn't have any dreams that night. When he woke up he could smell something delicious. As if something was cooking in the forest. "Wake up sleepy head!" Finn opened his eyes and saw Anne's face smiling so close to his own. That's when he realized something. She was on top of him. Her body was so warm above him. "Please... get off of me... you're heavy." Finn grunted. Anne snickered as she finally stood up.

"Breakfast is ready." Anne looked rather serious. As if expecting something from Finn as he sat up. Finn could see a huge fish being slowly cooked on top of a smouldering fire. "Great I'm hungry..." Finn was blocked by Anne. "What?"

"If you want to survive in the forest you have to catch your own food." She said.

"What?! How?" Finn asked.

"No giving of answers." Anne smiled. Finn looked around and remembered some old movies he had watched before. One of them was about some guy that got stuck in an isolated island. Finn grabbed a rock and a long stick. He took out another rock and started to beat the two rocks together.

'Hmmm..." Anne thought. 'He could actually survive.'

6 years later

The sun was quickly starting to go down, a small stream rustled with running water. The sound came from the dozens of fish swimming in the small body of water. Out of nowhere a spear pranced from in the air and landed straight into the stream, without making a sound. Greatly camouflaged, the 13 year old Huntress Wizard came out from a bush; she stretched her arms out and yawned. "Sorry squirt..." She extended. "You still didn't catch anything."

Finn jumped down from a tree. A smirk escaping onto his lips. "Really?" Finn pointed at the spear he just threw. There was something that was trying to break free from the spear. There was a rather large fish. The spear went right through its body.

"You did good kid." Anne quickly grabbed the spear and looked at the well sized fish. "This'll be dinner."

"Told you I'd do it." Finn smirked as they headed on to the deeper depths of the forest. Finn had really had fun in the forest; Anne had shown him how to hunt down deer, bears, and even birds. Finn hadn't really thought much about the incident that happened a couple years back. Whenever he did he would silently cry behind Anne.

Finn and Anne's relationship as friends tightened the last six years. Both of them became a little dependant on each other. Anne would teach Finn how to hunt; Finn greatly thanked her for that while he could cook a lot better than Anne.

Somehow Finn didn't really feel the same way as before when they slept side by side. When he was seven he didn't really care about the fact that he was sleeping right next to a girl. But soon when he physically and mentally grew he felt rather odd that he was sleeping next to... a girl.

He tried to get as far away as possible to Anne, the problem was... she always tend to get closer to him whenever she's sound asleep. Especially because of what happened 'the other night.'

Finn was still awake when suddenly Anne managed in some way; wrap her arms around his torso. He tried to move... or at least wriggle free but really... he got stuck in a pretty strong bear...hug.

So he simply tried to sleep against whatever his mind was telling him. He thought it was laughable to find himself hugging Anne when he woke up so he simply forgot about the whole motion and fell asleep with his chest against hers. He could feel her sweet berry scented breath on his face. When he woke up he felt a thousand times stronger. Anne on the other hand kept glancing at Finn with a strange face. As if he did something.

"Finn!" Anne snapped Finn out of his trance. They were back at their usual camp grounds. He was sitting on a rotting, downed tree. "What were you thinking?" She looked rather worried. "Are you sick?" She reached her hand to touch his neck. Finn at once blushed uncontrollably. He could feel himself getting hotter. His face started to perspire.

"Gosh you're hot!" Anne managed to say as she noticed Finn's heart beat slowly gaining speed. Finn was wearing new clothes that they bought in a market before. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "You're sweating..." Anne noticed.

"I am feeling a bit tired." Finn said.

"Take off your shirt Finn." Anne said.

"What?" Finn squeaked.

**Ah! I love the smell of cliff-hangers in the morning... Well if you want to find out why Anne asked Finn to remove his top check out Chapter 3: Anne the Huntress**


	3. Anne the Huntress

**Welcome back everyone... your views fueled me up to make this chapter. This is the long awaited 'Lemon-scented' chapter. Don't worry nothing will actually happen... just almost. If you catch my drift. On with the show. (P.S. my friend gave me the idea of switching to Romance mode for about this and the next chapter... so if you hate that mushy stuff go to Chapter 5 which will be posted the same time as this one and Chap. 4)**

**Chapter 3: Anne the Huntress**

"What?!" Finn managed to squeak. Anne couldn't help but think of Finn's unthinkable action as adorable. "You heard me... you have a serious fever. Better cool off." Anne said as she looked around the camping ground which was illuminated by a rather big fire. The fish was being cooked slowly atop the fire as Anne finally found what she was looking for. She came back to Finn with a wet towel.

"Why didn't you take off your shirt?" Anne asked. Even in the complete emptiness of the area he still hadn't taken his shirt off. His face was rather red. "You look like a tomato!" Anne exploded in fits of hysterical laughter.

When she stopped she looked a little more serious. "Either you take off your shirt or I'll take matters into my own hands."

Finn suddenly had a weird idea that hit the side of his head like a rock. "Why don't you do it then?" Finn smiled toothily. "Unless of course... you're afraid." He challenged.

It was Anne's turn to get a little nervous. She just stood where she was, still holding the wet towel in her hands."You..." Anne tried to sound brave. "Are going to regret what you said." She pounced right onto Finn's lap and sat there. Finn was a loss for words. "What the-!?" Finn managed to say before Anne ripped his shirt in half, causing both of them to tumble down, behind the downed tree. Anne was right above him, her face smacked right onto his and both of them noticed that their lips were connected.

Finn's hands were holding her thin waist while Anne's arms were touching his rather hard chest.

"Oh Glob..." Anne was staring at Finn's rather impressive abs; you could learn a thing or two when hunting in the woods for six years straight.

Her leafy hair brushed just at Finn's forehead. Her sweet berry breath made Finn's breathing thicken. He could feel her soft skin just where he was touching her. Anne was wearing a rather tight tank top and a pretty green skirt. Of course she still wore her hood above her head.

"You're hot Finn." Anne said finally, she was the first one to break the silence. Breaking away from the accidental kiss. "Yeah... I might be sick." Finn answered but found him being kissed again by Anne, this time it wasn't an accident. Finn could smell her lovely lemon scent... it was intoxicating. When Anne let go, Finn's eyes were still closed, savouring the last bits of the ecstatic feeling. Finn opened his eyes and found Anne standing right next to him, offering a hand; she pulled Finn back to his senses and to his feet.

"Wow..." Finn muttered, he could still feel a strange tingling sensation inside his chest. "What was that?" He couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. "You never had a kiss before?" Anne asked. "Ever in your entire life?

"Well... my mom used to give me a goodnight kiss before I slept when I was a kid." Finn said. "Have you had a kiss like that before?"

Anne hesitated for a moment but again his eyes stared at Finn's developing abs. 'All those years...," Anne thought. 'I never thought he was so... amazing.' "Hello..." Finn snapped Anne back to the real world. "What about my question?"

Anne bit her lip slightly. What would she do? "Never... in my life have I," Anne said. "Kissed anyone like that but you... I think it's alright that you snatched my first kiss."

"Hey!" Finn croaked. "I didn't snatch that kiss... you weren't obviously thinking clearly... jumping on me like an animal being hunted." And at once both of them laughed at the thought. When Finn managed to get a hold of himself he asked Anne. "Why do you think it's alright that I..._ snatched_... your first kiss?"

Silence erupted in the two for almost five seconds, Anne's usually greenish face turned red and she bit her lip. 'She's pretty cute...' Finn thought. 'I always liked her when she bit her lip... she looked worried whenever she did that.'

Suddenly she leaned in closer to Finn and whispered in his ear. "Like I said... _you're hot..._" And Anne managed a quick kiss in the cheek. She started to go off in the dark forest. It was pretty dark. 'She's insane.' Finn managed a slight sigh. 'That's why she's so... attractive. She takes on anything... dangerous." Finn looked back at the fire and gasped. The fish was on fire! He'd better clean that up.

At the distance Anne was secretly staring at Finn who was trying to put out the burning salmon. He couldn't help but suppress a slight snicker at the way Finn tried to clean it all up. Anne was thinking so deeply she couldn't even notice the mosquito that buzzed at her ear. 'Why?' Anne thought silently. 'Why is he so... attractive? Is it because he's funny? Or is it just natural?" In frustration she kicked a nearby tree and stubbed her toe. 'Oww!' She gripped her foot and jumped up and down in the conflicts of two thoughts:

A) How she liked Finn

B) How her toe hurt insanely

**Well that's a wrap for today. I won't really be able to finish the next chapter in a while until I finish this insane project at my school, but don't worry cause there'll be more at Chapter 4: Freaking Finn. I'm out, peace!**

**Spoiler alert: Chapter 4 is all about how Anne make's Finn freak out at her lightest touch.**


	4. Freaking Finn

**Hello to all that reviewed about my fanfics and to those that didn't... Goodbye! Another chapter is coming your way! Don't forget... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Chapter 4: Freaking Finn **

"Aghh!" Finn woke up from another horrible dream. It was the second time this week that he had the same dream. He could feel a rather painful tightness in his jeans as he managed to sit down. Anne was off, hunting in her same old daily routine. Like she always says: "The early hunter catches a whole lotta food."

He managed to shake off all of the sleepiness in his eyes as he quickly took a dry and clean looking towel hanging from a small branch of a rather small tree. Why does everything seem so small to Finn right now? He thought it might be because of his erotic dreams. His dream was always about Finn and... uh...

'Anne' Finn thought as he hurried off into the water hole. He past a few trees and headed off into a clearer path if not muddy. The sky was still an odd pink as Finn felt the morning's cold breeze shift by to his direction. It made his eyes water. The towel dangled on his left shoulder as he started to move in complete harmony. He could finally think of something without anyone disturbing him as he walked by another strange and twisted tree that had a nasty grin.

'What the heck!' Finn accidentally stubbed his toe and landed on the muddy road. That wasn't all that happened. He started to slide downhill as he was covered in extra slippery mud. With one hard thud he grazed some skin off his palm. It was painful but nonetheless he had felt a lot more painful things than some small wound. He finally stopped in a less muddy area. Finn knelt down on the sandy banks of the waterhole and reached for the water. He felt a cold and amazing feeling wash on him as he reached the small body of water. He washed away all of the dirt on his body without removing his clothes and stopped.

He could see a small reflection of something green at the middle of the pond... Finn's face grew hot red as he quickly but silently ran away from the amazing if not slightly weird figure. "Oh my GLOB... GLOB... GLOOOBBBB!" Finn shrieked as he ran off back to the camping ground.

His face still wet and red he tried to wash away whatever he saw from the waterhole with a small wet towel to his eyes, like a blindfold. "Hey Finn..." Anne's voice echoed in his mind. The same person he saw in the pond that was... entirely, n*k*d

"Hey... Anne." Finn managed to sigh as his face was still covered with the towel. He looked away from the towel slightly and regretted it. Anne was almost naked. A towel was wrapped around her slim body as Anne quickly brushed her green leafy hair. Finn could see her face completely now. He gaped at her soft, green cheeks and amazingly curved lips. Her tree like hair had a small flower blossoming just at the top of her right ear.

"What?" Anne asked as she noticed Finn staring. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Uh... it's enchanted..." Finn muttered before his eyes closed and soon he fainted on the ground.

"Finn..." Finn heard his name being spoken for the thousandth time. He opened his eyes and almost felt like falling asleep again. Anne's face was inches away from his own. He could see her flush cheeks and amazing eyes more clearly now. But something else was wrong. She was still wearing a towel. Worst of all, she was right above him. Finn could feel the same growing tightness of his still drooping wet pants. One day Finn'll explain to Anne about personal space.

Finn could feel the thin fabric of her towel and the feeling of her warm body. Finn looked down and lost the will to breathe. He could see what she was hiding under her towel. Two soft looking mounds were all Finn could see. A familiar sight from what Finn saw in the waterhole. "Uh Anne..." Finn breathed heavily.

"Yes Finn?" Anne asked. She had a strange tone, as if she was speaking seductively. 'No...' Finn thought. 'She can't be... can she?' "Um... Anne, sometimes people can't handle it if other people are too close to them."

"You mean like this?" Anne rested her head at the side of Finn's neck. Finn could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. It made him gag, and almost choke on his own words. "Well... there are certain... rules about this sort of thing." Finn gagged.

"You mean like... how to play carnival games and win points?" Anne asked with the same tone. "Yes exactly..." Finn gulped. He could feel something wet tickle the side of his neck. "Uh Anne?!" He burst.

"One point..." She kept on kissing his neck. "Two points..."

"Uh..." Finn couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing?!"

"Looks like...," Anne smiled. "I win... what's my prize?" Finn's heart would've exploded at the feelings welling up inside of him. "What?" Finn asked as finally she stopped kissing.

"I won the game Finn... it's fair enough that you'd give me something in return." Anne slyly smiled. He could feel the tightness growing inside his jeans. And it isn't because they're dry clean only.

"You want... a prize?" Finn sighed. He knelt in closer to Anne and started to kiss her full on. Anne managed a small moan. "Finn... I meant like a hug or something else... but this is...uh" Finn smiled. "I know what you really meant Anne." He continued the kiss. He could feel something slowly wriggling inside his mouth and gladly gave it entrance. It was her tongue that danced around his mouth. Finn could feel his mind being blown. All he cared about at the moment was Anne.

After probably an eternity they stopped and stayed where they were. Anne was still above Finn so it was kind of uncomfortable for him. "Finn?" Anne called his name.

"Yeah?" Finn answered.

"Are we like...? BF GF now?" Anne asked, a slight smile came from her face. Finn hadn't noticed but her hair blossomed with a dozen flowers. Finn though thought it was cute. "If..." Finn paused. "I could do that again then we are."

Anne smirked as her body was on top of his. "Wanna do it again?"

**Well... what did you think? Better not answer that and review on it right away dudes. Chapter 4 is finished and there is a time... when Chapter 5: Jake the Dog appears. Hope you like to laugh, because the next chapter is not really all about laughing, Jake is alive... and a little awesome**


	5. Jake the Dog

**Sorry it took me a while to finish this one, but the important thing is that I finished my Project... err... that I finished the chapter. Get ready! Get set! Get... just start the show already!**

**Chapter 5: Jake the Dog **

"Gummy? Do you read me?" A small cloaked figure stood just outside the infamous building of the candy tavern. The weather in the Candy Kingdom was rather cold, it should be though. Whenever it gets hot, twenty percent of the Candy People melts. The small cloaked figure repeated his previous call. The figure had yellowish fur and big round eyes. He could've looked cute, but right now he looked twisted and strange.

"I read you Pup." A feminine voice said finally in his walkie talkie. "Where's the fugitive?" The female's voice was sweet, like bubblegum, but to Jake/Pup it sounded cruel and dull. "The fugitive's inside the Tavern, Gummy. Whose stupid idea was it to make codenames?"

"Hey they aren't stupid! Pepper made them." Gummy said. "Besides... where's Fang?"

"Right here Bonnibel!" Fang's voice was also feminine. But she sounded less serious than anyone. "When can I put my fangs on that stupid criminal?"

"Quiet guys... he's coming out!" Jake hissed. He hid his walkie talkie into his pocket. The criminal finally came out. He was evil... he was devious... he was... two feet tall?!

The target was what you may call a normal looking cookie person. Except for the fact that he was two feet tall. The Cookie man looked around, expecting to see police probably. Instead he didn't pay close attention to Jake who leaned on a candy streetlamp. He slowly edged over towards a small alleyway at the edge of the Tavern.

Jake ran after him. "He's on the move... He's freaking fast for a Shorty!" Jake yelled into his WT as he ran after the target. "Get down to Peppermint Street! We'll corner him there!"

The pathway was narrow. He could see the path slowly shrinking until only the criminal could fit into the small foot long exit. "You're not the only one Cookie!" Jake ran faster until he was inches from the exit. Using his powers he shrunk slowly into the path and grew back to his normal size when he was out.

"Huh...huh..." Jake huffed.

"Pup keep up will yah!" Pepper said.

"Easy... for you... to say..." Jake sat down for a second. "You aren't... a 14 year old Bulldog! I'm like a hundred years old!"

"Just get your big butt to Peppermint Street!" Fang gnarled.

"Alright! Alright already!" Jake jogged to a nearby chained bike. "I'll take this for a moment..."

Fang was having problems of her own. She was trying to sneak through the shadows, what you would expect from a vampire. She jumped from one shadowy part of a building to another. "This is taking forever!" She brushed the long strands of her hair away from her face. Her hair was so long it reached below her waist. Right now she was wearing a long coat and a very big hat. She was even wearing gloves.

"Let's try this for a moment!" She jumped to the sunny street that was below her. Somehow not one bit of sunlight hit her skin. "Good!" She ran faster than anything in OOO. She was a stupidly fast blur that erupted throughout the Candy Kingdom. "I'm Marceline! The Vampire Queen!" She snarled.

Gummy was with Pepper. Actually her real name was Bonnibel; some just call her Secret Agent Bubblegum. She'd prefer Gummy though, her best friend made up that codename. Pepper was a round shaped peppermint man. He was sitting right next to Gummy. They were currently in a Royal Carriage in the morning traffic in a pretty busy street.

"Pepper... remind me again why we didn't use the peanut butter fuelled jetpacks?" Gummy asked.

"They uh... exploded last week, remember?" Pepper asked.

"Oh right... they exploded."

"Bike-napped! I got bike napped!" Jake could hear the pained squeals of whomever the bike he 'borrowed' belonged to. 'It's alright Jake...' He reminded himself firmly as he pedalled. 'You didn't know it was wrong anyway'

He pedalled even harder until finally without looking bumped into a random person. _His_ bike toppled down on the ground and he barely managed to jump the other way. He looked at the tall figure he had just run over. He was standing just in front of a small store that probably sold candy based objects.

15 minutes ago...

Finn was running a few errands for Anne around the Candy Kingdom. Here is the exact copy of her list:

1. Grab some groceries

2. Punch a random guy

3. If the guy manages to call police run for your life

He was just checking the list when he was starting to cross a small street. Unconventionally, someone managed to run...him...over. He could see his vision slightly blurring as he could see a small yellow figure standing above him. He could hear his distant voice. 'No... It can't be' He thought as soon he could finally clearly see. "Jake... is that you?" Finn asked. Tears welling from his eyes, he hugged the fat dog so fiercely that Jake's face was turning into three different shades of purple.

"I thought you... were dead!" Finn said between sobs.

"Get off me! I don't know you man!" Jake wrestled his way to freedom. "I gotta be somewhere!"

"Jake... what're you talking about?" Finn asked. His eyes still glazed with tears. "It's me... Finn."

"I don't know you..." Jake hissed violently. "I don't know any Finn!"

Finn looked devastated, why doesn't his own brother remember him? Jake strode off, returning to _his _bike. Finn grabbed Jake's shoulder and stopped him. "Don't you remember this Jake!?" Finn shoved a small object at Jake's face. "Gross!" Jake shoved the towel away. It flew from Finn's grasp and landed on the dirty Candy road. It was visible more clearly now. It was a rather dirty looking blanket.

"Don't you remember?" Finn looked exasperated. "This is your baby blanket!"

"Get away from me weirdo!" Jake jumped onto his bike and pedalled as quickly as possible.

After a couple of seconds or two Jake managed to look back and gasp. Finn was following him. He was running a couple feet away from Jake. "Stop Jake!" Finn cursed out.

"Okay!" Jake pulled the brakes. Everything happened so fast. Finn hit the back of the bike and landed on his back. Blood dribbled down his nose. At first Jake could've sworn he could see something familiar about Finn. He could see what might've been a strange and almost mirage like memory. He could see himself running in a grassy area with his hand outstretched. High Five?

"No..." He thought. 'My mind is playing tricks on me...'

"Don't worry kid." Jake patted the poor boy. "Once this is all over you're gonna find yourself in a nice room in the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital." With that final remark he skidded off in the networks of roads and buildings.

**How could Jake still be alive? How could he not know his own brother? And most importantly... will I be able to finish this Fanfic before March? Sorry... gotta get my priorities straight. I will make Chapter 6: Jake before Time. A flashback on how Jake survived the incident.**


	6. Jake before Time

**I didn't actually expect to get almost 100 views at first... but thank you, you gave me more than that guys... I'll take 200 views any day.**

**Chapter 6: Jake before Time**

Jake looked through the almost transparent glass window. The room he was in was isolated from the next room. The inside was completely soundproof. He stared ostensibly, peering through the thick window. Finn was seating at the other room.

Apparently, he was being interrogated for being an accomplice for their last target. Trying to stop Jake from getting any farther. Or at least, that's what Gummy (Bubblegum) said.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Finn snapped at Fang (Marceline) who was trying to make him crack open like a peanut. "Jake's my brother!"

There was a pause.

"You gotta hand it to the guy, Jake..." Pepper (Peppermint) sniffed. "He's a great actor."

"Yeah." Jake listened to Finn's plies. 'He looks familiar... in a way.'

Finn stood up angrily from his seat. Marceline was seated right behind a table that separated the two of them. "Relax man!" Marceline sniped. "So you say that a dog's your brother, what's not to believe?" Marceline said with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you? Where's Jake?" Finn asked abruptly.

"Wow tiger... Relax; Your _BROTHER_ is with us." Marceline stifled a chuckle.

"No way am I gonna relax until you tell me what happened to Jake!" Finn yelled. Marceline hadn't actually expected Finn to yell right in front of her. Actually she thought Finn looked like a nice guy to talk to.

"Take him to a cell, now." Jake muttered to Pepper who started to go outside the room.

After a few minutes, the room Jake had once watched was now empty. He stared at the seat where Finn sat lately. "Who is he?" He looked as confused as Finn. Why can't he remember? And how is he still alive?

Jake started to seem rather dizzy. He touched his forehead which was starting to sting. 'Mom! Dad!" He heard a faint and faraway voice scream out. "Who... who said that?" Jake asked. No one answered. 'Jake!' He started to get sick at the sound of his own name being screamed out.

That voice sounded so familiar. Jake closed his eyes and sat down on the floor. 'Everything's alright Jake...' He thought. 'When you count to three everything will be alright. One, two, three-'

He felt a strong gust of wind hit his face. Jake opened his eyes and looked around. 'No...' He was standing on grassy ground. The feeling was familiar. 'No' He looked around and found himself staring at twisted trees and smoke was stripping just somewhere deeper in the undergrowth.

The trees didn't quite cover the whole scene. He could see what might've been an amazing tree house that was slowly burning down. His head ached and his stomach curled into a rather tight ball. He couldn't breathe properly.

He could see where the screaming came from; it looked like a rather younger version of the same human boy he had met and he had also sent to prison. 'But how?' Jake grabbed the edge of a nearby tree and tried to not let himself be seen by the boy. Suddenly the flames turned bright green and a figure emerged.

He couldn't quite see what the shadowy figure was but he felt everything in his mind grow colder. Was it fear?

Jake stared at what happened. Finn moved closer towards the towering shadowy figure. Suddenly the figure moved so fast it could've been half a second. Something flew from a nearby tree and wedged itself to the figure's chest.

Jake could see Finn running away and the unclear person suddenly fading into shadows. 'Lich...' Jake managed to say before he finally came back to his senses. He stared at the suddenly moving wreckage that was left of the tree house. Piles of wood and metals flew away as a yellow hand punched through the stack.

A small figure appeared from the pile, it was a small yellow puppy. Jake recognized himself at once. He started to get back his past memories with Finn. The small puppy had a bloody forehead. 'Did I get amnesia or something?" Jake asked himself as something pulled his leg. It felt like a cold hand grabbing him as finally, he opened his eyes.

He was sitting in the same room as before; Marceline had literally pulled his leg. Trying to scare him, as usual. "Jake?" Marceline said. "Are you alright?"

"Get Finn..." Jake muttered. "I need to talk to him. ASAP!"

**Next chapter will take time to make... I made this chapter the shortest one I'll ever make.**


End file.
